Tu fría mano cálida
by LullabySKS
Summary: El cumpleaños número 350 del guardián de la diversión se acerca, pero lo que él no sabe es que este año todo va a ser diferente, pues alguien nuevo va a entrar en su vida para -a parte de hacérsela imposible- llenar ese hueco que siente en su interior. JackxOc!
1. Hacía frío

Hacía frío, y mucho, de hecho hacía ya un buen rato que había dejado de sentir los dedos de las manos pese a los nulos intentos de calentarlos con el tibio aliento que salía de su boca y se perdía en el gélido ambiente en forma de humo.

Pero por mucha nieve que se amontonara encima del césped, agua que se transformara en hielo en los lagos, o escarcha que cubriera las ventanas, Rose no pensaba volver a casa, era demasiado terca y orgullosa como para hacerlo, aun que eso significara que tuvieran que recoger su frío y violáceo cadáver por la mañana.

Dejó escapar un gruñido y se levantó pateando de mala manera la nieve que había hecho que se mojara los pantalones al sentarse en el suelo, haciendo que todavía estuviera más helada si cabía.

-Joder, ¡¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mí?!

Gritó enfadada y frustrada mientras se movía de un lado a otro con tal de entrar en calor aun que sólo fuera un poco.

Flash-Back

Rose cerró aliviada soltando un largo suspiro la puerta de su casa al llegar del instituto, había sido un día realmente agotador después de dos exámenes sorpresa y un partido de voleibol a la hora de educación física, pero al fin todo eso había quedado atrás y podría relajarse viendo quizás un poco la tele o comiendo algo que hubiera en la nevera. Tiró su mochila en cualquier rincón de la sala de estar y antes siquiera de poder darse un respiro oyó gritos que provenían de la segunda planta de la casa.

Subió algo temerosa las escaleras, pues no esperaba a sus padres hasta al menos dos horas más tarde, pero cuando ya casi estaba en el último peldaño escuchó que esos gritos no eran de ningún desconocido, sino de sus padres y su hermano menor, John, de catorce años.

-¿Hey, que demonios pasa aqu...? ¡Papá! ¡Papá suelta a Leo!

Rose se apresuró todo lo que pudo con tal de frenar a su padre, el cual tenía al perro de la familia cogido fuertemente de la correa con no muy buenas intenciones, pero aun así no logró ayudar demasiado a su peludo amigo, pues el padre de la muchacha la empujó tirándola al suelo con tal de bajar las escaleras a toda prisa.

-¡Es la última vez que este asqueroso perro pisa esta maldita casa, la última vez! ¡¿Habéis oído?!

Sophie, la madre de Rose ayudó a su hija a levantarse del suelo mientras amargas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, la muchacha estaba confundida, su padre no solía comportarse de esa manera. Era cierto que Leo no era un perro ejemplar, pero tenía un buen fondo, ella lo sabía, y no podía permitir que su padre lo devolviera a la perrera de donde lo habían sacado hacía apenas un año.

John, igual de nervioso que su hermana y mucho más enfadado con su progenitor, bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y le plantó cara a su padre, el cuál con unas no muy amables palabras le dejó bien claro al menor de la casa quién mandaba allí.

-¡¿Me dirá alguien al menos qué es lo que ha hecho Leo para que papá lo trate de esta manera?!

Al escuchar esas palabras, Jeremy, el padre, se giró lentamente, muy lentamente y con cara de pocos amigos miró a su hija, el tic nervioso que se apoderaba de él cuando el nerviosismo le invadía volvió a su ojo derecho, e intentando no explotar, suspiró un par de veces antes de responder.

-¿Que qué ha hecho el perro...? ¡¿Que qué maldición ha hecho el perro?! ¡Se ha comido mis zapatos de vestir nuevos y ha orinado encima de mi teléfono! ¡Ya me dirás tú ahora como llamo a los clientes! ¡¿Vas a darme tu móvil, Rose?! ¡¿Es que acaso vas a darme tu móvil?!

-Mira papá, sé que esos zapatos eran muy caros y necesitabas ese móvil, pero creo que te estás pasando con todo esto...

-¡Cállate mocosa o tú vas detrás del perro!

-Jeremy, por favor...

-¡Sophie, cállate, tú no te metas en esto, siempre estás defendiendo a la niña!

-¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarse así a mamá o hacerle eso al pobre Leo!

-¡¿Qué me has dicho, insolente?!

-¡TE HE DICHO LO QUE HAS OÍDO, Y PREFIERO MORIME DE FRÍO EN LA CALLE QUE QUEDARME AQUÍ UN SOLO MINUTO MÁS!

-¡PUES VETE, VETE CON TU ASQUEROSO CHUCHO Y NO VUELVAS!

Rose, todavía con la chaqueta puesta, pues ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a quitársela, salió a la calle pese a los gimoteos por parte de su madre y cerró la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo.

Después de eso, había pasado el resto de la tarde paseando sin rumbo fijo hasta que cayó la noche, que fue cuando ya no supo qué hacer o a donde ir, pues era demasiado orgullosa como para volver, pero hacía demasiado frío como para quedarse.

Fin Flash-Back

Se abrazó a si misma, tenía el cuerpo entumecido y agarrotado, apenas podía mover las extremidades y sabía que eso no era un buen augurio. Leo, el causante de todos los problemas, el que tenía la culpa de haber hecho enfadar a su padre y que ahora ella estuviera muriendo literalmente de frío en la calle, se acercó a las piernas de Rose y las acarició con el hocico. La muchacha, conmovida con el gesto se agachó y empezó a rascarle las orejas, pero ya ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para eso, así que volvió a sentarse en el suelo, y apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol cerró los ojos.

-Maldito invierno... si mamá tiene razón y ese tal Jack Frost es de veras el causante de que las calles se llenen de nieve se va a enterar... si salgo viva de esta noche y me lo cruzo un día pienso patearle el culo.- comentó la muchacha entre dientes con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Pero lo que la joven de pelo dorado no esperaba era que un muchacho, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba sentada, la estaba espiando mientras se partía de risa por las palabras de la muchacha. Y como el espíritu del invierno no era muy reservado que digamos, decidió defender su trabajo haciéndose notar.

-Así que piensas patearme el culo, eh... bueno, pues ahora tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo.- comentó entre risas el joven guardián mientras salía de su escondrijo y se acercaba silenciosamente a la muchacha.

De pronto, una gran bola de nieve impactó contra el pálido rostro de Rose, la cuál abrió los ojos rápidamente y se incorporó de golpe alarmada, pues no sabía de dónde había salido ese proyectil de nieve que había ido a parar a su cara.

-¿Pero qué… ? ¡Seas quien seas, esto no me hace ni pizca de gracia!- En ese momento, y aun que su voz hubiera sonado dura y autoritaria, había un deje de temor en ella, pues a pesar de su fuerte carácter, Rose seguía siendo una chica de no más de 16 años que no había pasado una sola noche alejada de su casa y el calor de una familia.

Inmediatamente después del comentario amenazador por parte de la de ojos negros, una segunda bola de nieve impactó en la cara de la muchacha, y es que cabe destacar que Jack se lo estaba pasando en grande mientras observaba la atónita cara de la joven.

Rose, ya completamente asustada empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, intentando salir lo antes posible de ese bosque en el que se había resguardado horas atrás. Pero Jack no iba a dejar que eso acabara así, pues tan pronto se percató de que la chica empezaba a correr, alzó el vuelo y se plantó delante de ella con una enorme sonrisa, causando que Rose del mismo susto de encontrarse a alguien de repente delante de ella, cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Hey rubita, ¿de qué estás asustada? ¿Tan feo soy?- Comentó entre risas un muy divertido guardián mientras se subía a un árbol con una agilidad que cualquier felino admiraría.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y POR QUÉ ME PERSIGUES?!- gritó Rose temblando de frío y miedo mientras se levantaba.

-Así que puedes verme pero aun así no caes en la cuenta de quien soy… qué interesante.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que puedo verte?

-Pues me refiero a que no todo el mundo me ve, simplemente aquellos que creen en mí.

-Espera, espera… para el carro un momento. ¿Creer en ti? ¿Quién tiene que creer en ti y por qué?

De un salto, el de pelo blanco se plantó delante de la chica con una media sonrisa divertida, mientras hacía girar su junco con habilidad entre sus manos.

-Mi nombre es Jack Frost, y soy el espíritu del invierno y guardián de la diversión, también se me conoce como Padre Invierno o Jack Frío, según prefieras. Mi trabajo consiste en hacer que nieve, crear las condiciones típicas del invierno, de las heladas, colorear el follaje en otoño y dejar escarcha en las ventanas en invierno. –Iba diciendo mientras enumeraba con los dedos el de ojos azules.- Bueno, por lo visto nada que tu no sepas.

-¿Tú Jack Frost? Venga ya… imposible.

El guardián ladeó la cabeza interrogativo esperando una explicación a esa incredulidad, por lo que Rose suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

-No sé, te imaginaba más… o sea, menos…

-Vaya, veo que no lo tienes demasiado claro- Decía entre risas el mayor.

-¡No es eso! Verás, mi madre siempre me ha hablado sobre ti y lo que hacías, pero no me dijo nunca como eras físicamente… por lo cual pensé que serías más o menos como en las películas, ya sabes, un muñeco de nieve rechoncho o un enano de color azul con las orejas puntiagudas. Aun que por lo visto ninguna descripción se acerca demasiado a la realidad… - Rose todavía estaba un poco agitada, pero poco a poco el miedo que se había aferrado a ella minutos atrás iba desapareciendo, pues se sentía extrañamente protegida y a gusto al lado del espíritu del invierno.

-De acuerdo… entonces soy más atractivo de lo que imaginabas ¿cierto? Y por eso no me has reconocido al verme…

-Sí…Quiero decir… ¡NO! A ver, es mejor que seas… así- comento mientras señalaba a Jack de arriba abajo- Al menos no asustas a la gente… Bueno, a mi si me has asustado, pero no porque seas feo, que no lo eres. Bueno, ¡tampoco estoy diciendo que me parezcas atractivo! Porque… ¡Me estoy haciendo un lío! Mejor dejo de hablar… será mejor para todos… o sea para nosotros, esto… ¡para mí!

Jack no pudo evitar contener unas cuantas carcajadas ante lo que parecía un monólogo, pero lo que más le gustó fue el sonrojo que teñía las mejillas de la muchacha.

-Bueno, ahora que te he dicho quién soy yo, es tu turno. ¿Quién eres y qué haces a estas horas en un lugar como este?- Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Mi nombre es Rose Andrews, y estoy aquí porque… bueno, discutí con mi padre y no quiero volver a casa…-La de pelo dorado agachó la cabeza ahora algo avergonzada por lo sucedido horas antes, sabía que había hecho mal al irse de su casa de esa manera, más aún a pesar de que su madre le hubiera pedido que no se fuera, pero quería darle una lección a su padre, así que no pensaba volver por lo menos hasta la noche del día siguiente. Lo único que le preocupaba ahora era dónde iba a quedarse a dormir para no morir de hipotermia.

-¿Y por qué discutiste con él?

-Bueno, quería devolver a Leo a la perrera y yo me opuse.

-Leo… ¿tu perro?

-Sí… está justo allí.-La más joven se giró para señalar a su amigo perruno, el cual –medio adormecido- se levantó del gélido suelo recubierto de nieve y se acercó al todavía más gélido chico. Leo empezó a olisquear sus pantalones, y sin alguna razón aparente le mordió una pierna.

-¡AAAAUX!

-¡LEO! –La muchacha se abalanzó sobre el perro y lo apartó de la pierna del guardián.- Lo siento, de veas, lo siento Jack, no sé porque ha hecho esto… no suele morder a nadie…

Rose sujetaba al can de la correa, pues el chucho parecía bastante alterado por la presencia del chico, el cual ahora se sujetaba la pierna de forma dramática mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Vamos Frost… que tampoco te ha hecho tanto daño…

-¡Eso lo dices porque no te ha mordido a ti!

Por primera vez en todo el día, Rose dejó escapar una sincera carcajada mientras se acercaba al mayor para ver lo que su perro le había hecho en la pierna.

-A ver… déjame ver… - La muchacha se sentó delante de Jack y apartó las frías manos que sujetaban la pierna, para después subir con delicadeza la estrecha pernera del pantalón marrón. Leo había dejado marcas de sus dientes alrededor de la pantorrilla del muchacho, pero nada con demasiada importancia, así que sonrió de nuevo y subió su mirada hacia los ojos del de pelo blanco. Fue entonces, al ver esos dos profundos ojos de color zafiro, cuando volvió a sonrojarse y apartó casi bruscamente las manos de la pierna del mayor. Había que reconocer que el espíritu era jodidamente atractivo…

-Bueno, esto… levántate anda, que no tienes nada. Si es que los hombres sois unos bebés…

Rose carraspeó incómoda mientras se sacudía la nieve de los pantalones, a la vez que Jack sonreía divertido por la súbita reacción de la muchacha y se levantaba haciendo caso del comentario de la joven.

-Vaya, vaya… primero con que me quieres patear el culo y ahora con que soy un bebé… ¿Acaso te he hecho algo malo en otra vida?- Comentó entre risas.

-¿Co… como sabes que yo he…? ¡¿Me has estado espiando?!- Preguntó medio histérica.

-¿Espiando? Siento decirle mi señora, que yo estaba en este bosque antes de que llegaras. Así que técnicamente tú me has venido a espiar a mí.-Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro del mayor, lo cierto es que la cara que ponía Rose en ese momento era bastante divertida… parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. -Has sido tú la que has venido a perturbar mi tranquilidad con tus refunfuños y comentarios a media voz, ¿Qué quieres que haga, que me vaya para no oír lo que dices?

-Pu…¡Pues sí! Si fueras un verdadero caballero te hubieras ido… -comentó Rose con un deje de retintín en la voz.

-Así que no soy un caballero eh… está bien, ya veo como me agradeces el hecho de que no te haya dejado morir congelada.- Dijo esta vez Jack haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡¿Perdón?! ¡Si tú no has hecho nada! ¡Tan solo tirarme un par de bolas de nieve a la cara!

-Así que eso piensas eh… De acuerdo, pues para que veas que Jack Overland Frost sí es un caballero, voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche.

Y sin dejar que nadie dijera nada más al respecto, Jack cogió a Rose de la cintura y alzó el vuelo hasta una cabaña cercana mientras ambos oían los fuertes ladridos del perro que se había quedado en tierra firme.

-¡JAAAAACK BAJAME DE AQUIII!

Rose no parecía estar demasiado cómoda, y es que se encontraban a más de cien metros de altura con tan solo la sujeción de los brazos del muchacho, lo cuales hay que destacar, que no eran demasiado cálidos que digamos...

-Tranquila rubita, que ya llegamos.

Después de no más de un minuto de viaje casi por encima de las nubes, la de ojos negros empezó a calmarse y se agarró con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo del mayor mientras enterraba su cabeza en el frío cuello con tal de no mirar hacia abajo. Jack sonrió ante ese gesto y se apresuró todo lo que pudo para llegar lo antes posible. Pocos minutos después, el espíritu del invierno divisó la pequeña casa de madera y bajó lo más suave que pudo.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí. ¿A que tampoco ha estado tan mal el viaje?

-¡¿Qué no ha estado tan mal?! Bueno, mejor no digo nada…

-Por cierto, ¿quieres que te devuelva al perro o lo dejo allí? Yo preferiría dejarlo pero… bueno, a lo mejor le has cogido cariño o algo.

La muchacha volvió a reírse ahora algo más tranquila mientras se peinaba como podía con los dedos.-La verdad es que preferiría que lo trajeras… espero que no te muerda en la cara mientras estéis volando-

Jack también sonrió mientras se revolvía el lacio cabello blanco.-Yo también lo espero… bueno, ahora vuelvo.- Y dicho esto, volvió a emprender el vuelo hasta la otra parte del bosque donde habían estado minutos antes. Rose lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre las espesas copas de los árboles, para después dejar escapar un suspiro y empezar a caminar por los alrededores de aquella cabaña.

Lo cierto era que aun que solo hubiera pasado con Jack menos de una hora de su vida, ya le debía más que a cualquier otra persona, pues a pesar de las bolas de nieve en la cara… la había entretenido cuando ya le entraba el sueño típico de la hipotermia, había hecho que riera por primera vez en todo su patético día, y encima que pudiera dormir en un lugar decente. Quería compensárselo de alguna manera, pero no era demasiado fácil adivinar qué podría gustarle a un espíritu del invierno… Pero justo entonces, el guardián regresó sacándola de sus pensamientos, lleno de arañazos en el cuello y alguna que otra mordida en las orejas.

-¡Maldito chucho! No me explico por qué puede tenerme esta manía si yo no le he hecho nada… - Comentó el de ojos azules más para si mismo que para Rose.

La muchacha dejo escapar unas cuantas carcajadas y se acercó unos pasos hasta Jack. –Esto… gracias por todo.-

El mayor sonrió sinceramente y negó con la cabeza. –No hay de qué. Bueno… será mejor que yo ya me vaya… debería subir hasta Alaska para ver como está mi nieve por allí…

-Entonces, ¿no volveré a verte? –Dijo la joven un tanto desilusionada y apenada.

-¿Qué? ¡No digas bobadas! ¿Cómo ibas a salir si no de este maldito bosque sin mi ayuda?- Jack le dedicó una divertida sonrisa ladeada y con la punta de su dedo índice tocó la nariz de la más joven para seguidamente alzar el vuelo de nuevo.

Rose inconscientemente cerró los ojos al sentir la fría mano cálida del mayor, se sentía genial ese delicado contacto que apenas duró un segundo, pero la dejó con ganas de más. Y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, volvió a contemplar como el espíritu se alejaba por el horizonte, a la vez que su risa se perdía con el suave y gélido viento de la noche de invierno. Ojalá llegara pronto la mañana.


	2. Olor a nostalgia

Era cierto que Rose se sentía eternamente agradecida con el muchacho de cabello blanco por haberle facilitado un techo bajo el que dormir esa glacial noche, pero al menos podría haber tenido la decencia de decirle a la pobre chica cómo demonios entrar en aquella maldita cabaña…

Intentó lanzando las brancas y piedras más gruesas que encontró por el suelo contra las ventanas de la planta baja, sin éxito, dando con su propio cuerpo porrazos a la puerta delantera y trasera, sin éxito, hasta que veinte minutos y tres morados después, logró entrar por una pequeña abertura medio escondida en un lateral de la vieja cabaña.

En el interior de la casa hacía frío, era cierto, pero ni mucho menos tanto como en el exterior, pues la muchacha había oído decir a su padre en más de una ocasión que la madera aguantaba bastante bien la temperatura.

Dio un par de pasos antes de aspirar todo lo profundo que pudo, era una manía suya de siempre, le gustaba olerlo todo, y allí dentro se podía decir que había encontrado un tesoro, pues los aromas que allí dentro se conservaban eran únicos para ella, incomparables.

Olía a humedad, a naturaleza, a madera podrida, a lluvia, a tierra… pero sobre todo, a melancolía.

Bien, sé que pensaréis que es una tontería, pues los sentimientos no huelen a nada, pero siento deciros que no estáis en lo cierto, pues allí, en el interior de esa todavía sólida estructura olía a nostalgia más que en cualquier otro lugar. Igual que una casa llena de recuerdos familiares a la que los dueños se han visto obligados a abandonar, o como un hogar dentro del cuál se ha sufrido la pérdida de uno de los miembros y las paredes han sido testigos de la pesadumbre del luto.

Porque esa casa olía a tragedia, tristeza, abandono… y Rose era consciente de ello.

La muchacha cerró los ojos con cansancio acumulado, le hubiera encantado poder conocer la historia que guardaban esos muros, pero sabía de sobras que era imposible, con lo cuál prefirió buscar un buen lugar donde poder acomodarse junto a su perro y dejar de una vez los sentimentalismos de lado, pues ya había tenido suficientes por esa noche…

No tardó demasiado en encontrar un buen rincón en el que descansar, y todavía tardó menos en caer en brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana pareció no retrasarse en inundarlo todo con los rayos de un espléndido Sol, haciendo que la nieve que ahora lo cubría todo brillara como un millón de diamantes tallados. Rose abrió los ojos con pereza cuando el astro rey dejó que algunos de sus rayos se colaran por entre las rendijas de las maderas que tapiaban las ventanas, y se levantó con torpeza.

Todavía se sentía algo desorientada cuando cruzó la sala en la que había pasado la noche, pero se propuso que esa mañana exploraría la casa en busca de alguna pista de lo que la noche pasada le había dado vueltas en la cabeza, así que se llevó las manos a la cara y se quitó las legañas que le molestaban.

Entró en un par de habitaciones de la planta baja, si no se equivocaba una de ellas había sido la cocina tiempo atrás, pues el suelo estaba excesivamente desgastado y las paredes se encontraban bastante más deterioradas y negruzcas que las demás, aun así, no había más que un trozo de tela marrón y lo que parecían dos tinajas de barro en un estado bastante deplorable. La otra habitación a la que entró era un minúsculo habitáculo completamente vacío.

Rose se decepcionó un tanto al no encontrar más que chatarra inútil, pero aun así tenía ganas de seguir investigando durante un rato más, por lo que atravesó el pequeño pasillo y empezó a subir las escaleras.

La planta superior parecía más grande aun que no fuera así, ya que en vez de haber solo tres estancias, habían cinco, aun que no demasiado grandes. Rose se disponía a entrar en una de las habitaciones cuando en la del fondo de pasillo se escuchó un ruido, como si algo pesado hubiera caído al suelo. Al oír eso, la muchacha se asustó bastante y pensó en salir lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran de esa casa en ruinas, pero en uno de sus ataques de valentía, se acercó al lugar de donde había salido el sonido. Necesitó un par de segundos con los ojos cerrados y otros tantos suspiros antes de entrar, pero una vez se encontró dentro de la estancia le costó lo suyo no soltar una carcajada. Y no era para menos, pues Jack Frost, el mismísimo espíritu del invierno se encontraba profundamente dormido boca abajo con los brazos y piernas desparramados y el junco de madera al lado de una de sus manos abiertas, por lo que Rose supuso que se le habría acabado de resbalar de entre los dedos y eso habría causado el ruido.

La muchacha se acercó con una divertida sonrisa al guardián de la diversión y en un cálido y maternal gesto le apartó uno de los mechones blancos de cabello que caían encima de su pálida frente. El rostro de la rubia se suavizó y decidió sentarse al lado del chico.

-_Así dormido se ve tan tierno…_- Pensó Rose con una boba sonrisa dibujada en sus finos y rosados labios.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se preguntó cómo podría Jack haber encontrado esa cabaña. Suponía que después de tantos años –pues si no se equivocaba y según le había dicho su madre, ahora debería tener unos 350- el chico debería de conoce todos y cada uno de los rincones y secretos de ese y demás bosques del mundo como la palma de su mano. Aunque si se paraba a pensar, era casi imposible creer que el muchacho acarreara tantísimos años a sus espaldas, pues no aparentaba más de unos 17 o 18, a pesar de poseer ciertas características físicas que lo hacían diferente al resto de los adolescentes.

Un ejemplo de ello era su extrema palidez. Rose pudo fijarse que en los trozos de piel que la ropa no cubría, se podían distinguir perfectamente las venas debajo de ésta. Donde más se notaban los vasos sanguíneos de un aparente tono violáceo eran en sus elegantes y finas manos, los largos dedos de las cuales culminaban en unas uñas de un mortecino tono grisáceo, en los tobillos, cuyos siempre iban desnudos, y en el cuello, sí, el mismo cuello donde hacía minutos Rose se había perdido imaginándose como debería de ser lo que seguía en la parte inferior de éste por debajo de esa molesta sudadera azul. Maldito Frost y su jodido atractivo.

Se podía decir que sin exagerar, la muchacha pudo pasarse una hora analizando al mínimo detalle la anatomía del mayor, desde el color de su piel hasta el largo de sus pestañas. Pero llegó el momento en el que el espíritu entró en un sueño más ligero y empezó a moverse, hasta que finalmente acabó abriendo los ojos, no sin sobresaltarse al ver la poca distancia a la que se encontraba la joven de su rostro.

-¡¿Pero que…?!- Dijo el de pelo blanco mientras se incorporaba casi bruscamente.

-Buenos días, Frost.- Intentó disimular la muchacha con una sonrisa casual, como si acabara de llegar.

-¿Buenos días? ¡Un poco más y me matas de un susto!- Jack se llevó las manos a la cabeza con tal de revolverse el pelo, una manera poco ortodoxa de peinarse –Que, estoy guapo recién levantado ¿eh?- Comentó entre risas el mayor con esa voz ronca característica de la mañana. Rose no hizo más que ponerse roja y levantarse con tal de dejar el mayor espacio posible entre ellos dos. –Pensé que seguirías durmiendo a esta hora, pero por lo que veo el dormilón aquí soy yo.- Dijo para que la chica se relajara un poco.

Rose dejó escapar una risa y asintió –No sé como has podido dormir tan profundamente, llevo prácticamente una hora aquí y…- Calló de golpe. Ya era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Genial, ahora Jack pensaría que era una loca acosadora. –Lo que quiero decir es que llevo más de una hora… hmm… por la planta de arriba, sí, eso, haciendo ruido y de más…- Suspiró aliviada y se aclaró la garganta, esperaba que hubiera sonado creíble.

-Ya veo…- Comentó el ojiazul con el ceño fruncido. –Pues entonces seguro que has encontrado lo que guardo en la habitación del otro lado del pasillo, ¿no? Vaya… y yo que quería que fuera una sorpresa…- Claramente Jack sabía que Rose no había estado en tal habitación, y mucho menos había encontrado nada, pero no quería que la chica volviera a avergonzarse, así que simplemente hizo como si nada.

-Esto… claro, claro, he encontrado… cosas.- La de ojos negros carraspeó y puso los brazos en jarras.

-Vaya… espera, ¿no habrás tocado mi ropa interior, no?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Tu… ropa interior? ¡Dios santo, te juro que no he tocado tu…!

Pero fue interrumpida por las audibles carcajadas del mayor antes de poder siquiera acabar la frase.

-Tranquila rubita, no tengo ropa interior guardada allí, de hecho, ni siquiera utilizo- El de pelo blanco se levantó y Rose pudo respirar tranquila aun que algo sorprendida por esa revelación del mayor.

-Espera… ¿de veras que no llevas ropa interior?

-Pues no, lo cierto es que no, es muy incómoda.

-¡Venga ya! Todo el mundo utiliza ropa interior.

-De acuerdo doña yosiempretengolarazón, ¿quieres que te lo enseñe y así me creerás?

-No… no hace falta.- Comentó la muchacha fingiendo cara de asco.

-Me resulta tremendamente incómoda, no me gusta tener algo que me está apretando todo el día en…

-¡DE ACUERDO!¡ He oído suficiente, de veras, te creo, te creo!- Dijo Rose alzando las manos en un gesto de hacerle ver al muchacho que se había rendido.

Jack sonrió por el triunfo y se rascó la nuca- ¿Te apetece que hagamos algo?

-Bueno… jaja… depende de que…

-¡Genial! Vayamos a coger lo que necesitaremos pues.

El guardián de la diversión cogió a la joven de la mano pasando por alto su comentario y la guio por el pasillo hasta la habitación del otro lado de la planta. Una vez dentro él se sentó en el suelo, y Rose pudo apreciar que –a diferencia de las otras salas en las que había entrado- esa era bastante más amplia y estaba repleta de cosas… o chatarra a simple vista.

Había ropa andrajosa, mitad de la cuál estaba en una caja de cartón vieja y la otra esparcida por el suelo, latas de conserva vacías, libros llenos de polvo, unos zapatos de color azul con un par de cascabeles en las puntas –esos sí parecían nuevos- cartas y dibujos de niños, un par de lápices de colores mordidos, galletas de chocolate de al parecer hacía ya unas semanas… pero lo que más le llamó la atención de entre toda esa basura fueron un par de patines de hielo de cuero marrón. No parecían suyos, pues el tamaño del pie que debió llevarlos era bastante más pequeño que los de Jack. Rose supuso que a ella le irían, por lo tanto, debían de ser de chica o de niña… pues ella tenía un pie bastante pequeño. Además de que estaban mucho más cuidados que los otros objetos de la habitación.

-¿Rose…?

-¿Hm? ¿Q… que pasa?- Respondió la muchacha volviendo a la realidad

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Oh… no, no, solo estaba mirando esos patines, me han parecido muy bonitos. ¿Tienen muchos años, cierto? Eran… ¿Eran de tu novia?

El guardián dejó que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro y a continuación negó con la cabeza.

-No… no eran de mi novia, eran de mi hermana. Pero ahora vas a utilizarlos tú.

El muchacho se acercó gateando hasta el par de zapatos y los cogió, para después empezar a desatar los cordones de las zapatillas de la chica con tal de ponerle los patines.

-Jack, no hace falta, de veras. No quiero estropearlos, además, si me los tuviera que poner ya lo haría yo, pareces mi criado, primero me traes volando hasta aquí, me das unos zapatos de Dios sabe cuantos años que encima me pones tú y además después tendrás que ayudarme a salir del bosque. ¡No es justo! Me siento demasiado inútil.

El espíritu del invierno alzó la mirada hasta topar con la de la chica y soltó una carcajada.

-Todo lo que sea necesario por usted, mi alteza.

-No, de veras, dame.

Rose se sentó en el suelo, ya con un zapato fuera y empujó con el pie que tenía descalzo a Jack con tal de que no se le adelantara y le quitara él también la otra bamba.

-¿Ves? Así es como debe de ser, yo me quito MIS zapatos, y tú los tuy… bueno, tu no te los quitas porque no llevas.

Ambos dejaron escapar unas carcajadas, lo cierto es que los dos se lo estaban pasando genial con la compañía del otro.

Una vez fuera de la casa, Jack cogió a Rose en brazos y se dirigieron volando hasta un lago completamente helado que no quedaba demasiado lejos. Allí pasaron las siguientes dos horas patinando, riendo y Rose cayéndose al suelo de todas las maneras posibles. Se sentía tan bien al lado del guardián de la diversión que apenas recordaba lo que le había sucedido la tarde anterior con sus padres, todo el enfado había desaparecido en menos de 24 horas, y lo cierto es que a parte de olvidarse de sus progenitores por completo, también lo había hecho del mundo entero, pues al lado de Jack Frost, a Rose le sobraba todo lo demás (incluso la ropa, aun que eso esté mal decirlo)

-Oye Rose…

-Dime- Contestó la de cabello rubio con una enorme sonrisa mientras intentaba por vigésimo quinta vez la vuelta que Jack le había enseñado.

-Deberías regresar a casa, a tu casa, con tu familia… Deben de estar pasándolo fatal, y en cuanto a tu padre respecta, creo que ya habrá aprendido la lección pero a base de bien.

La muchacha paró de golpe, tan de golpe que casi se cae de bruces al suelo al frenar de aquella manera.

-¿Pero que dices Jack? ¿Es que no te lo estás pasando bien? ¿Soy pesada? Sé que lo soy, me lo dice mucho la gente, sobre todo mi hermano… que si hablo demasiado, que si no sé cuando irme nunca…

-No, no es eso, me lo paso genial contigo, me encanta enseñarte a patinar, pero es hora de que regreses, al igual de que es hora de que yo también me vaya. La nieve no cae sola ¿sabes? – Comentó el muchacho con una media sonrisa para suavizar el ambiente.

Rose le dedicó una sonrisa de vuelta y asintió con la cabeza, sabía que él también tenía deberes que cumplir como espíritu del invierno que era, aunque le hubiera gustado tenerlo para ella sola por siempre.

Una vez la de pelo dorado volvió a ponerse sus zapatillas –las cuáles Jack había guardado en el bolsillo de su sudadera- alzaron el vuelo hasta la casa de la chica, aun que esta vez un poco diferente a la noche anterior, pues para que el espíritu no tuviera que hacer un segundo viaje con el chucho y que éste no le mordiera toda la cara, Rose cogió en brazos a su perro, y Jack a Rose, al menos de esta manera el hocico del can no llegaba a alcanzar las orejas del guardián.

A la muchacha le hubiera gustado que aquel viaje durara horas y horas, pero para su decepción en menos de quince minutos ya estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de la chica.

-Bueno… ayer por la noche ya te agradecí todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero no voy a cansarme de hacerlo, así que muchas gracias. Por todo.

El de ojos azules le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y apartó un mechón dorado de la rosada cara de la joven. Ante este gesto que a penas horas antes ella había hecho pero con un cabello blanco, en vez de rubio, que caía sobre una frente pálida, y no rosada, no pudo evitar soltar una risa y abalanzarse literalmente encima del muchacho, el cuál casi pierde el equilibrio y cae de espaldas al suelo.

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo que contrastaba a la perfección entre el frío que emanaba el cuerpo del mayor y la calidez extrema del gesto.

Todavía ahora ninguno de los dos sabría decir con exactitud cuánto duró realmente ese abrazo, pero lo que sí dirían es que fue demasiado corto a su parecer, pues cuando se separaron el uno de los brazos del otro sintieron un vacío extraño en su interior, algo que uno de ellos todavía no había sentido nunca, y que el otro conocía demasiado bien. Se dedicaron una sonrisa al unísono, intentando animarse, dejando de lado las palabras que no se atrevían todavía a decir por temor de que no fueran ciertas y al cabo de un tiempo cambiaran. Pero de lo que sí estaban seguros, es que querían volver a verse, es más, debían volver a verse, por el bien de ambos.

-Quiero que me guardes algo.- Dijo Frost mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su sudadera azul un par de patines de hielo. –Ya has visto que yo soy un desastre cuidando mis cosas y… bueno, a ti te quedan mejor.-

Los dos rieron ante ese último comentario y Rose cogió el par de zapatos de entre las frías manos del mayor.

-Pero Jack… eran de tu hermana. Esto no debo tenerlo yo, es más, no puedo tenerlo yo.

-Claro que puedes, además, son una garantía.

-¿Una garantía? – Preguntó confusa la de ojos negros con el ceño fruncido.

-Así es, de esta manera, si tú guardas el único recuerdo que me queda de mi familia, tendré que venir más de una vez para ver si los cuidas bien, ¿no crees?- Dijo con una media sonrisa ladeada, de aquellas que tanto le gustaban a la menor.

Rosé sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, acariciando la mejilla del mayor para después depositarle un tierno beso lo más cerca de los labios que pudo, pues todavía le parecía un poco pronto besar la boca del guardián, aun que se estuviera muriendo de ganas.

Jack no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal acto, pero no le importó que la muchacha contemplara su sonrojo, pues en el fondo, sabía que esa iba a ser una de las muchas veces que su rostro iba a teñirse de rojo ante la muchacha. Bajó de un salto las escaleras que separaban la puerta de entrada a la casa con la calle y miró por última vez a la muchacha antes de volver a emprender el vuelo.


	3. Insomnio

Rose dejó escapar un audible suspiro, llevaba más de dos horas intentando dormirse, dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, buscando una maldita postura que la ayudara a conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas, pero le era imposible. No es que tuviera problemas de insomnio, muy al contrario, pues al menos en su casa siempre había sido la más dormilona, pero hacía ya una semana que se desvelaba por las noches, y cuando la gente le preguntaba por esas horribles ojeras que se habían dibujado debajo de sus grandes ojos negros, ella lo atribuía a los nervios de los exámenes finales antes de las vacaciones de navidad, aun que sabía de sobras que no era debido a eso… No es que no se quedara estudiando hasta tarde para sacar buenas notas… bueno no, lo cierto es que no lo hacía y por eso solía sacar unas notas un tanto bajas. La pura verdad es que desde hacía siete días no había podido pegar ojo preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a ver a aquel estúpido idiota de pelo blanco.

Odiaba decirlo pero le preocupaba más de lo que le hubiera gustado el no saber si el espíritu del invierno seguiría acordándose de ella y aquella especie de ''seguro'' que suponía el tener aquellos viejos patines en casa.

–Pero qué más me da, que haga lo que quiera. Al fin y al cabo era un poco idiota…- Se decía a sí misma cuando se encontraba pensando en el de ojos azules. Después de eso, intentaba entretenerse yendo a la cocina a comer algo, mirando la televisión, o haciendo enfadar a su hermano. Y si una de esas tres cosas no bastaban para distraerse, las hacía todas a la vez.

Otro suspiró salió de su boca antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al cuarto de baño, ya se había duchado por la mañana pero pensó que una buena dosis de agua caliente no le vendría mal para ayudarla a conciliar el sueño.

Después de quince minutos debajo del chorro de la ducha, volvió a su habitación con tan solo una toalla que apenas lograba taparla, pues había olvidado coger la ropa interior y al ir a ponerse el pijama se había percatado de que el pantalón tenía una enorme mancha de chocolate. Abrió uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche y cogió unas bragas y un sujetador limpio, al menos tenía suerte de que esa noche no hiciera demasiado frío. Volvió a taparse con las sábanas y cerró los ojos, intentando por segunda vez en la noche dormir un poco ni que fuera.

Ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Rose había logrado dormirse, eran las cuatro de la mañana y en un par de horas más su despertador la avisaría de que debía despertarse con tal de llegar puntual al instituto. Pero ese día parecía que ni aun con ese baño de agua caliente que por el momento parecía haberle hecho efecto lograría descansar, pues algo, o alguien, abrió con sigilo la ventana de la habitación de la muchacha.

Rose se revolvió dentro de las sábanas, empezaba a tener bastante frío, y la verdad es que era completamente normal, pues con la ventana abierta de par en par en pleno diciembre y el espíritu del invierno cerca, cualquiera se estaría congelando.

Jack apoyó su junco en una de las paredes y cerró la ventana intentando no hacer ruido, se había percatado de que Rose empezaba a moverse y no quería despertarla. Era cierto que hacía dos meses que no visitaba a la rubia y lo cierto es que tenía muchas ganas de volver a hablar con ella, pero creía que eso no era excusa para negarle que descansara, así que decidió quedarse unos diez minutos más e irse de nuevo, ya volvería otro día.

Se sentó en una orilla del colchón, era blando y cómodo, muy distinto a los lugares en donde él acostumbraba a dormir –cuando lo hacía- ya que no era necesario siendo un espíritu descansar tanto como cualquier otra persona. En el rostro del guardián de la diversión se dibujó una divertida sonrisa al acordarse de la cara que la rubia había puesto dos meses atrás en aquella cabaña perdida en medio del bosque, cuando Jack abrió los ojos todavía medio dormido y la pilló a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Dejó escapar una apaciguada carcajada y apartó un dorado mechón de pelo de la frente de la joven.

Ya iba siendo hora de volver a irse, pues seguro que los diez minutos ya habían pasado, pero antes de partir de nuevo, se puso a horcajadas encima de la muchacha para ver más de cerca aquella boca que por lo común no paraba de soltar impertinencias, pero que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de posar sus fríos labios encima de los cálidos, poseerlos ni que fuera por un segundo, explorar aquella boca adolescente y sentir después de muchos años de soledad una reconfortante sensación que calara hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Lo necesitaba, lo quería, pero sabía que era completamente imposible. Se había convencido a sí mismo de que eso no estaba bien, era cierto que ella era la primera chica que después de pasar la pubertad había seguido creyendo en él, pero se había hecho ilusiones demasiado rápido. Él era un espíritu, y ella una chica con todavía toda una vida por delante, no podía arrebatarle lo que a él le arrebataron trescientos cincuenta años atrás.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y agachó la cabeza, lo mejor sería irse y hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado jamás. Lo único que le rondaba todavía por la cabeza era qué hacer con los patines. Si ella seguía teniéndolos seguiría creyendo, pues era una prueba palpable de que todo eso había sido cierto, y justo lo que él creía conveniente hacer era todo lo contrario, aun que por otro lado era demasiado egoísta como para llevarlo a cabo. Pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Rose se había despertado y empezaba a pegarle con la almohada.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO, SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN!

-¡Rose! ¡Soy yo, Jack! ¡De-deja de pegarme maldita sea! –Pudo decir apenas el guardián en un susurro, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en empezar a evitar cosas no tan agradables al tacto como un cojín.

-¡Jodido cabrón, juro que voy a partirte las pelotas si no sales de aquí!

Cada vez se acercaban más al final de la cama, por lo que inevitablemente acabaron cayendo los dos, Jack de espaldas y Rose encima de él al ser arrastrada por el muchacho de ojos azules, el cual tuvo la oportunidad de cogerla de las muñecas antes de que le arañara la cara o algo parecido.

-¡Hey! ¡Tranquilízate rubita, que soy yo!

Rose tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que verdaderamente era él, una amplia y sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –la cuál trató de borrar lo antes posible, en un intento de hacerse la dura-

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¡¿Es que querías matarme de un susto o que?! Si es que se tiene que ser tonto… A quién se le ocurre hacer semejante bobada…

-A ti, por ejemplo. Si no recuerdo mal, eso de observar mientras la gente duerme es lo tuyo ¿no? - Comentó el mayor con una pícara sonrisa, recordándole aquella última vez en la cabaña.

-¿Pero que…? Ya te dije en su momento que estuve… hm… ¡haciendo cosas que no te importan lo más mínimo! ¿Y ahora podrías soltarme?- Sus muñecas todavía estaban sujetas por las frías manos del espíritu, por lo que no podía levantarse de encima suyo.

Jack frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, pensando su respuesta.

-No.

-¿No?

-No. – Comentó sonriente el de ojos azules como si nada.

-De acuerdo… Tú lo has querido- La menor empezó a zarandear los brazos con violencia con tal de zafarse del agarre del guardián, con tan mala suerte –o buena, depende de cómo se quiera ver- que con el movimiento de los brazos también se movía toda ella, así que digamos que Rose con su trasero estimulaba… ciertas partes nobles del espíritu.

-R-Rose… yo de ti d-dejaría de hacer… eso

-Tú lo que quieres es que me rinda ¿no? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Venga, suéltame de una vez! –Dijo mientras seguía con sus desafortunados movimientos.

-N-no… de veras deja de… joooder…

Maldición. El peliblanco sabía que eso estaba mal. No el placer sexual en sí, sino el estar aprovechándose de los inoportunos movimientos en su entrepierna por parte de la rubia, así que tendría que soltarla de una vez por todas antes de que Rose empezara a notar algo anormalmente duro debajo suyo.

-¿Qué pasa, te estás cansando eh? Vamos, no pongas esa cara Jack, ¡conmigo no sirve hacer teatro!

Pero la cara del guardián en ese momento no era de cansancio ni mucho menos, y justo cuando empezaba a aflojar las muñecas de la de ojos negros, un gemido escapó de su boca. Genial… demasiado tarde.

El mayor dejó caer la cabeza y un suspiro cuando Rose paró de una vez por todas al haber escuchado ese jadeo tan fuera de contexto.

-¿Jack…? ¿Estás bien? Espera… ¿Qué diablos…? – La rubia frunció el ceño confundida. No entendía esa reacción por parte del peliblanco, ella tan solo había intentado deshacerse del agarre de sus muñecas con… ¡Claro! ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Ahora empezaba a entenderlo todo, y mientras lo hacía, más se ruborizaba. Llevaba un buen rato semidesnuda moviéndose encima del espíritu… Y a eso se debía el gemido y el duro bulto que ahora empezaba a notar en las partes bajas del de ojos azules. Joder, joder, joder…

Se levantó de golpe y se tapó lo más rápido que pudo con las sábanas de su cama, mirando como Jack todavía seguía estirado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, la boca medio abierta y una creciente erección debajo de sus pantalones.

-¡¿Por qué mierda no me lo habías dicho antes?!

-Te he avisado un par de veces…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…! Joder… Yo pensé que solo…

-No te preocupes, en realidad he sido yo el que… así que… lo siento. Dios, qué vergüenza…

El mayor se incorporó quedando sentado en el suelo. También estaba completamente rojo y no paraba de tocarse el pelo y taparse la cara con las manos.

-No, no te disculpes, al fin y al cabo eres un hombre… Y seguro que uno muy necesitado por lo rápido que te has… ya sabes. –Dijo Rose con una media sonrisa pícara intentando relajar el ambiente. Era como una autodefensa, cuando se encontraba en una situación incómoda o estaba triste, lo único que se le ocurría era decir la primera tontería que se le venía a la cabeza.

Jack alzó el rostro y soltó una carcajada, al parecer el comentario de Rose había funcionado para hacer que el espíritu se soltara un poco.

-¿Yo necesitado? Ya me gustaría a mí tener una lista algo más corta de pretendientas. Siento decirte rubita, que no eres la primera ni serás la última en hacer que los pantalones me queden más apretados de lo normal. – Comentó con una media sonrisa juguetona mientras se acercaba a la muchacha.

-Hm… muy bien. Pues ya puedes ir llamándolas para que te ayuden con tu ''asunto sin resolver'' porque yo no pienso hacer nada más que darte las buenas noches. Buenas noches. –Y dicho esto, la menor se estiró en la cama y se tapó entera con las sábanas que le habían servido de vestido.

Jack se limitó a reír y volvió a sentarse en la cama, cosa que incomodó bastante a Rose, pues el colchón ahora se hundía por el lugar donde el guardián estaba sentado y sin quererlo, la muchacha se deslizaba hacia ese lado, quedando bastante más cerca de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado estar en ese momento del mayor.

-¿Estás celosa, rubita?

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pff, ¡qué va! ¿Para qué iba a estarlo? No somos novios ni nada por el estilo, bola de nieve sin cerebro.

Ante aquel nuevo mote que la menor parecía haber adoptado para referirse al peliblanco, él no pudo sino dejar escapar unas audibles carcajadas. Acabó por estirarse al lado de Rose, aun que en ese momento mas que una persona parecía un bulto de mantas, sábanas y cojines, pues ni siquiera quedaba al descubierto su cara.

Jack no sabía el cómo ni el porqué, pero después de 350 malditos años le costaba mucho menos sonreír ahora que había conocido a Rose, y lo más importante, sonreír con sinceridad. Sí era cierto que Bunny, Tooth o North también lo hacían reír de vez en cuando por alguna que otra estupidez, pero no de la manera que lo hacía cada vez que estaba con la rubia.

Al fin, después de muchísimo tiempo, más del que cualquier otro pudiera haber aguantado, sentía que lentamente aquel gran vacío que sentía en su interior de iba llenando de algo que todavía desconocía pero se sentía ansioso por explorar.

Volvió a sonreír –qué le iba a hacer, no podía evitarlo- y apartó la sábana de encima del rostro de Rose. Ella todavía tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero los abrió en cuanto sintió la gélida caricia del muchacho encima de una de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-¿Por qué siempre te enfadas tanto conmigo?- Preguntó el guardián suavemente todavía con restos de la anterior sonrisa en sus labios.

-Porque eres un estúpido.

-¿Y a ti te gustan los estúpidos?

-Casi exclusivamente.

Esta vez la primera en reírse fue ella, seguida del espíritu, el cuál cada vez guardaba menos espacio entre ambos rostros.

-Rose, yo… ¿vas a pegarme si te beso?

-¿Y porqué no… te callas y… te arriesgas? – Comentó la de ojos negros en un susurro.

Y después de esa pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta alguna, Jack deslizó una de sus manos hacia el cuello de la joven, acariciándolo con ternura y posó con algo de miedo sus labios encima de los de Rose, los cuáles le resultaron muchísimo más cálidos que el resto de su cuerpo y mil veces más confortables que en sus mejores sueños.

Todavía hoy día no sabrían decir cuánto tiempo duró su primer casto e inocente beso, pero al igual que aquel abrazo que se dieron meses atrás en la puerta de casa de Rose, se les quedó corto, y una vez separaron sus bocas, querían más, necesitaban más el uno del otro, pero ambos sabían que lo único que iban a necesitar ahora era tiempo. Pues aunque suene alocado, con ese beso las palabras sobraban por completo.

Ambos clavaron la mirada en los ojos del otro, todavía con un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago después de aquel íntimo roce, y dejaron escapar una sonrisa. Jack volvió a acariciar el fino cabello de la chica y ella levantó las sábanas con tal de que el espíritu se tapara con ellas.

Sabía que en menos de dos horas iba a sonar el despertador, así que cogió el móvil, anuló la alarma y volvió a dejarlo encima de la mesilla de noche. Ahora que por fin iba a poder dormir bien, no iba a desperdiciar horas de sueño…

Hoola! Primero de todo, disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar… He tenido bastantes, por no decir muchos problemas familiares últimamente y no me he visto con fuerzas ni con la inspiración suficiente como para terminar y subir este capítulo antes.

Para todos aquellos que llegaron a creer que abandoné esta historia decirles que no, que no pienso dejarla hasta terminar, y cuando haya terminado no os preocupéis que lo sabréis de antemano. Podré tardar más o menos en actualizar, pero deciros que ya tengo tres capítulos más pensados y medio elaborados (en uno de los cuáles hay un lemon e.e).

Deciros que nada de esto me pertenece, El origen de los guardianes es una película de dreamworks animations y bla bla bla solo me perteneces los personajes como Rose.

Y por último pero no por ello menos importante, agradecerle a mi mejor amiga Nora por todo su apoyo para con esta historia y ayudarme tanto en la elaboración de los capítulos. Y gracias al increíble grupo Sum 41 y sus todavía más increíbles canciones Pieces y With Me por inspirarme tanto *^*.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y no olviden comentar por favor! Eso siempre me anima a seguir con la historia! ;) Abrazos para todas mis fantásticas lectoras y un beso para las que me dejaron comentarios!

Nos leemos! :33


End file.
